ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nolan North
Nolan North is an American actor and voice actor born in New Haven, Connecticut. He has been described as "the nearest thing the games industry has to a bona fide leading man." Filmography Animation *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes''- Balder, Jimmy Woo, Living Laser, Piledriver, Chemistro *''Back at the Barnyard''- Stumpity Joe *''Ben 10 (2005-2008)''- Henchman, Teen Attendant *''Beware the Batman (2013)''- Anarky *''Black Panther (2010)''- Cyclops, Nightcrawler *''DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk (2012-2013)''- Stoick the Vast *''Fanboy and Chum Chum''- Tholvard the Red *''Generator Rex (2010-2013)''- Dr. Brendan Moses, Security Guard *''G.I. Joe: Renegades''- Snow Job *''Hulk Vs. (2009)''- Deadpool *''Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths (2010)''- Green Lantern, Power Ring *''MAD''- Shrek, Luke Skywalker, Captain America, Wolverine *''Regular Show''- Additional Voices *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated''- Brad Chiles (Young) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008-2013)''- El-Les *''Superman vs. The Elite (2012)''- Pokolistani Ambassador *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)''- The Kraang *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2006-2007)''- Exercise Dude *''The Legend of Tarzan (2001)''- Scox *''TMNT (2007)''- Raphael *''Transformers: Prime (2010)''- Smokescreen *''Ultimate Avengers (2006)''- Ant Man/Hank Pym *''Ultimate Avengers 2: Rise of the Panther (2006)''- Giant Man/Hank Pym *''Wolverine and the X-Men (2009)''- Cyclops, Pyro, Berzerker, Carl, Doctor *''Young Justice (2011-2013)''- Superboy, Superman, Zatara, Professor Ojo, Marvin White, L-6, Match, Clayface Live-Action *''CSI: Miami''- Ken Walker *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide''- Art Teacher *''NCIS''- Officer Lou Giotti *''Pretty Little Liars''- Peter Hastings *''Spike's Video Game Awards 2011''- Nathan Drake (voice) *''Star Trek Into Darkness (2013)''- USS Vengeance Helmsman *''The Spiderwick Chronicles''- Various Goblins *''Ugly Betty''- Morning TV show host Video Games *''007: Quantum of Solace (2008-2009)''- Various Voices *''Ape Escape 3 (2005-2006)''- Dr. Tomoki *''Assassin's Creed (2007-2008)''- Desmond Miles, Abbas Sofian *''Assassin's Creed II (2009-2011)''- Desmond Miles, Adam *''Assassin's Creed III (2012)''- Desmond Miles *''Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2010-2011)''- Desmond Miles *''Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011)''- Desmond Miles *''Batman: Arkham City (2011-2012)''- Penguin, Black Mask, Various prisoners/characters *''Batman: Arkham Origins (2013)''- Penguin *''Call of Duty 2 (2005-2006)''- Sergeant Randall *''Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010)''- Dr. Edward Richtofen *''Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012)''- Dr. Edward Richtofen, T.E.D.D., Brutus *''Call of Duty: World at War (2008)''- Dr. Edward Richtofen *''Cars (2006-2007)''- Additional Voices *''Crash: Mind over Mutant (2008)''- Doctor N. Gin *''Crash of the Titans (2007)''- Doctor N. Gin, Tiny Tiger (Nintendo DS version), Dingodile (Nintendo DS version), additional voices *''Deadpool (2013)''- Deadpool *''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice (2008-2012)''- Mr. Champloo *''Dragon Age: Origins (2009-2011)''- Additional Voices *''Final Fantasy XII (2006-2007)''- Vossler York Azelas *''Final Fantasy XIII (2009-2010)''- Additional Voices *''Final Fantasy XIV (2010)''- Various *''God of War (2005-2012)''- Hades, Greek Soldier, Fisherman *''GoldenEye 007 (1997)''- Additional Voices *''Halo 3 (2007)''- Marine *''Halo 3: ODST (2009)''- Lance Corporal Kojo "Romeo" Agu *''Halo Wars (2009)''- Sergeant John Forge *''inFamous (2009)''- Civilian *''Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013)''- Zod *''Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (2012-2013)''- The Scarecrow, Captain Boomerang, Hush *''Lego The Lord of the Rings (2012-2013)''- Additional Voices *''Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013)''- Ant-Man, Cyclops, Deadpool, Green Goblin, Magneto, Pyro, Vulture *''Lost Planet: Colonies (2008)''- Joe, Narrator *''Lost Planet: Extreme Condition (2006-2008)''- Joe, Narrator *''Marvel Heroes (2013)''- Deadpool *''Marvel Super Hero Squad (2009)''- War Machine *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006-2007)''- Ghost Rider, Hawkeye *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009)''- War Machine, Sentry, Officer Swanson *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011)''- Deadpool *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008)''- Various Voices *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010)''- Adult Obito Uchiha *''Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (2007)''- Factorybots *''Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island (2006-2007)''- Crab Soldier #1, Crab Soldier #2, Crab Refugee #2 *''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (2012)''- Nathan Drake *''Portal 2 (2011)''- Corrupt Cores, Defective Turrets *''Power Rangers: Super Legends (2007-2008)''- Goldar, Operation Overdrive Red Ranger *''Prince of Persia (2008)-''' The Prince' *''Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time (2009)''- Sigmund/various voices *''Resistance: Retribution (2009)''- Roland Mallery *''Saints Row (2006-2007)''- various voices *''Saints Row 2 (2008-2009)''- various voices *''Saints Row IV (2013)''- Nolan North voice *''Shrek SuperSlam (2005)''- Quasimodo *''Skylanders: Giants (2012)''- Additional Voices *''Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (2013)''- Cyril LeParadox, El Jefe *''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010)''- Ultimate Deadpool *''SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! (2005)''- Gill Hammerstein *''SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis (2007)''- Various Atlantean guards *''Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011)''- Jedi Consular - Male *''Terminator Salvation (2009)''- Dobkin *''The Amazing Spider-Man (2012)''- Alistaire Smythe *''The Cat in the Hat (2004)''- Fish *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011)''- Portal 2 Space Core *''The Last of Us (2013)''- David *''The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011)''- Eradan *''TMNT (2007)''- Raphael *''Transformers (2007)''- Blackout *''Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010)''- Brawl, Additional voices *''Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012)''- Cliffjumper, Bruticus, Additional voices *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009)''- Sideswipe, Additional voices *''Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011)''- Major Reynolds, Additional voices *''Transformers Universe (2013)''- Sideswipe *''Tron: Evolution (2010)''- Behemoth, Sentries, Blaze *''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (2011-2012)''- Deadpool *''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (2007)''- Nathan Drake *''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (2009)''- Nathan Drake *''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011)''- Nathan Drake *''Uncharted: Golden Abyss (2012)''- Nathan Drake *''Unreal Tournament 3 (2007-2008)''- Bishop *''X-Men: Destiny (2011)''- Cyclops, Adrian's father *''Young Justice: Legacy (2013)''- Superboy Others *''PlayStation: Long Live Play'' Commercial- Nathan Drake Category:Voice Actors Category:X-Men Category:Deadpool Category:Marvel Universe Category:DC Universe Category:Batman Category:The Incredible Hulk Category:Spider-Man Category:Star Wars Category:The Avengers Category:Justice League Category:Superman Category:Green Lantern Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Final Fantasy Category:Live-Action Actors Category:Saints Row Category:Tron Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles